


So Bright Sometimes

by jetstreamburningup



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: American High School AU, Dancer Harry, Dancer Louis, Harry gets really blushy, Harry is a ballerina, Its a lot, I’m not sorry, I’m sorry, Jock Harry Styles, M/M, acquaintances to enemies to friends to lovers, based off of everyone wanting an AU of jock Harry who secretly does ballet, boys crushing on boys, but I intentionally won’t have them happen until Harry is of legal age in this fic, harry styles plays football, louis also does dance, louis likes making Harry blush, niall is the worlds best friend, poor descriptions of dance routines, soft moments, there will be sexual moments, which isn’t for a long while, you kinda hate Louis at first but it’s understandable as the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetstreamburningup/pseuds/jetstreamburningup
Summary: Charming, sweet, athletic, popular. Those are the words that are usually describing Harry Styles. And although they are true, it still feels like some sort of persona Harry was forced into just because he is the quarterback. Going into his senior year he wants nothing more than to drop the jock persona and let his true self have a turn in the spotlight.As if.Harry knows full well that if his secret gets out it's basically social suicide. He does everything he can to keep it under wraps, but somehow a certain someone finds out and it takes a lot of begging on Harry's end to have it stay under wraps.As the self proclaimed best dancer in school Louis Tomlinson would rather die than keep Harry's secret.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Chan told me to write this after I offered to write it

Harry was quick to put his practice jersey, pads, and cleats away in his bag, wanting to leave the locker room as quickly as he could. Practice ran late and he promised his mom he would be able to help her at 5 and it's almost 5:15, and the next bus won't come until 5:20. 

Really it was just his luck after agreeing to help with some of the after school lessons his mom taught. Today was supposed to be his first day of assisting and he was already running late. He double checked that he had everything before leaving, not wanting to leave anything of importance behind. He basically ran to the bus stop and mentally groaned to himself when he saw one of the most stuck up guys in school waiting there. 

Louis Tomlinson was arrogant and he wanted everyone to know. On top of his good looks and horrible attitude he was one of the best dancers in the city... not that Harry cared or anything. It's just another thing Louis happens to boast loudly about; especially when the curly haired boy is near. Harry is positive it's Louis's way of trying to convince him that dance is a sport too. And every time Harry would roll his eyes and walk in the opposite direction— even if it was completely out of the way. The thing is Harry would be attracted to the guy if he didn't have such a big mouth and an even bigger head. 

Harry approached the bus stop and tried not to be in Louis's line of sight as he pulled out his phone to send a quick text to his mother; apologizing for being late and promising he will be there soon. She was quick to respond saying she had another class right after— although a bit more advance— if he wanted to sit in and help when needed. Harry agreed and once he slipped his phone in his pocket he noticed that Louis was looking at him. 

"What?" The taller of the two asked, adjusting his sport bag on his shoulder. 

"I didn't know you take the bus," Louis answered, looking pointedly at the large bag. 

"I don't... well not normally." 

"What's the occasion then?"

"I'm sorry?" 

Louis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know for a fact that this bus is heading downtown and I've seen you get rides with your jock friends and you usually are headed for the neighborhood near Oak Hill Park."

Harry was taken aback by how blunt Louis was being, and maybe a little weirded out. Definitely weirded out. "My mom works at uh... downtown. I promised I would help her out today." 

"Really? What does she do?"

"It's uhm... she... she works with kids."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No because you're already sounding a little stalkerish considering you know what neighborhood I live in." 

Louis chuckled at that, throwing his head back slightly before giving Harry a soft smile. The bus pulled up and the two of them got on, not quite sitting next to each other but close enough to still carry on the conversation. Harry is pretty sure this is the first time he had an actual one on one conversation with Louis. It was nice. Still a little weird, but nice. 

The bus stopped just a block away from where Harry's mom works, and the two of them got off. Louis smiled at Harry before pointing in the direction he was headed. "Well... I'm this way. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Harry's heart stopped. Louis is heading in the same way he is. It would be so awkward to say bye and end up going the same way. He was about to say something really embarrassing before he remembered the shortcut to his mom's work. It was just down the alleyway the bus stop was in front of. Surely not the brightest or safest idea, but he really didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Louis. Not that he cares what Louis thinks of him. Because he doesn't. "Uh... yeah. I guess. Bye," Harry finally replied before turning down the alley. He found his way around to the back entrance and used the spare key she gave him, quickly unlocking the door and stepping in. 

The back entrance lead to his mom's office where he dropped off his bags and grabbed his drawstring bag that was sitting on the desk before heading to the bathroom to change. He changed out of his jeans into a pair of joggers, and his dance belt. He put on his ballet slippers and took a deep breath. This was going to be his first time dancing in front of people since he was 10, after embarrassing himself so much he begged his mom to have him transfer schools. It was traumatizing enough for him when he was younger that he hasn't told a single soul about his secret. That he's been doing ballet since he was 3. That it's his biggest passion. That he was actually applying to every dance conservatory in the nation because he wanted to make ballet his career. He wanted to be on stage doing productions of Swan Lake, Don Quixote and Coppélia. The only reason why he got into football was to keep his true passion hidden; even though the two sports have been finding balance in his life. But he knew he had to keep dance a secret probably for the rest of his life if he didn't want to embarrass himself ever again. 

He stepped out and went down the hall to where the practice studio was, his mother was already saying goodbye to her after school class before sending him a wink. 

"Sorry I'm late," he mumbled, hanging his head in shame. "I didn't know practice was going to end as late as it did."

"It's okay love bug," she said, pulling him into her arms. "Studio is empty for half an hour before the advanced class. If you want to use it." 

Harry instantly lit up at that, breaking out of his sweet mother's embrace and practically running into the empty room. He went over to the sound system where he turned on his favorite song by Tchaikovsky and began doing a basic combination to warm up. He always gets so lost when he dances. It is like a form of meditation to him, just getting lost in thought and letting go of all of his stress. Truly what he needed after the day he had today. 

He was about to do a pirouette when the door opened, causing him to break his concentration and stumble. His heart stopped, hoping that no one saw him in his happy place. Harry carefully glanced at the mirror and made eye contact with his mother, allowing him to let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Sorry honey, I was just letting you know that the kids are arriving," she apologized, knowing exactly what was going on in his head. 

"Okay," he nodded, quickly going to turn the music off. 

"What was that routine?" 

"Hmm?"

"That routine you were doing... what was that?"

"Oh uh... it was improv."

Anne nodded, giving her son a side eye. She knows he comes to the studio when it's empty, but she didn't know he was working on routines again. Hopefully he'll feel comfortable enough to get back on stage and maybe do competitions again. She knew ballet was his passion but he has strengths in every area of dance as well. At least that's what all the blue ribbons and trophies hiding in a box in the corner of his closet have to say. 

"I may need you to come in on Saturday and help with my competition group— the senior group can learn a thing or two from you."

"I uh.. I can think about it," he replied, feeling a pit in his stomach at the thought of being in front of people who might go to his school; but he can't say no to his mother. Anne just smiled softly at him as some of the kids skipped inside and the subject was dropped. 

—-

The following day at school Harry spotted Louis instantly without meaning to. It was like he suddenly developed a sixth sense for spotting the guy after having one decent conversation with him. He was chatting with some of the girls on the cheer team, probably bragging about something and wanting them to fall under his wing. The Louis Harry talked to yesterday is nothing like the Louis everyone else sees. It's just an act. Just like what Harry does. 

The blue eyed guy turned his head and saw Harry looking at him. He brought his hand up for a slight waves before bringing his attention back to the cheerleaders. Harry swore he saw the hint of a blush, but he didn't want to dwell too much on that thought. He had to find Niall anyways. 

Niall Horan was probably the only real friend Harry has. He was the only one who knows Harry's secret and he doesn't judge him for it. In fact he was probably his biggest supporter, even bigger than Anne. They were neighbors ever since the days Harry wasn't ashamed of his passion for ballet. Niall has gone to every single recital and competition up until the incident. But when the day comes where Harry decides to take the stage again, Niall will be right there cheering him on. 

The fake blonde was just getting to his locker when Harry found him. He had a miniature model of the Washington Monument that he was carefully putting away, which wasn't going to work out well consider the messy state his locker was in. 

"Dude that's not going to work," Harry chuckled, watching Niall struggle to figure out how to put his project away without ruining it. 

"I spent all night on this I am not letting it get ruined," he snapped back, not even visually acknowledging his friend. "And don't you fucking dare comment on my locker."

"I just think it would be better off anywhere else."

"You know what else would be better off anywhere else?"

"What?"

"Your opinion." 

Harry laughed out loud at that, bending over to try and catch his breath from how hard he was laughing. It was when Harry eventually composed himself that Niall realized there was no way his project was going to survive in his locker, so he shut it and began heading in the direction of his friends which was only a few down from his own. "How did yesterday go?" Niall asked, leaning back against the lockers next to Harry's 

"It was alright," Harry sighed in response. "The kids were cute."

"Cute. Did it make you miss it?"

"Niall..."

"Sorry, Sorry. I forgot."

Harry shrugged. Opening up his locker and pulling out his drawstring bag out of his backpack. They team was doing weight training today so he just needed to bring some workout clothes today. It was when he put it away that he noticed something was off about his bag. 

His heart stopped beating when he realized which bag he grabbed this morning. 

"Shit. shit shit shit shit shit," he gasped out, reaching back in and yanking open the bag only to find his ballet shoes tucked in with his tights and tank top. He pulled out one shoe slightly, not wanting anyone to see it, but needing the fact that he grabbed the wrong drawstring bag to sink in. His worn out black ballet shoe was in his hand. It was at school. Anyone could turn to look at him and they could see what was in his hand, but he was too stunned to do anything about it. He was positive Niall was trying to get his attention but he could tell from the fact that all of the blood was rushing to his ears and all he could hear was his own pulse. 

"What the fuck?!" Someone called out, breaking Harry out of whatever he was in. He knew that voice. He knew that high pitched overly confident voice. And that voice belonged to the last person he wanted to know about his secret. "Is that some kind of joke?"

"Fuck off Tomlinson," Niall snapped, pulling Harry behind himself, protecting his friend. "Now is not a good time."

"What is up with jocks wanting to be good at everything! And don't try and deny anything— I know what a male dance shoe looks like; care to explain Styles?" 

"I... I uh... it's..." Harry stammered, looking back and forth between his bag, Niall, and Louis. "It's uhm... I..." 

"It doesn't matter. I don't know what sick and twisted game you're trying to play. But dance is a serious sport just like your egg shaped ball and if this is your way of mocking it— well it's not funny."

"What if he isn't?" Niall spoke up for his friend, taking note of the state he is in. "What if he's serious about it?"

"There's no way a dumb jock like him could be serious about dance. Besides... even if he was. We all know I'm the best dancer in the city and the competition that I have coming up is going to prove it and it's whats going to get me into Juilliard." 

Harry perked up at that. "You also have an audition?" 

"Also? Also? There is no way you got an audition. You know what? Whatever. I'm done here. You better not cross my path again, because it won't be pretty." 

And with that, Louis proceeded to head for his class, purposefully bumping into Harry as he passed him. Niall looked like he was about to jump the shorter guy but Harry held him back. "There is no way you're going to let him treat you like that!" Niall snapped, grabbing Harry's bag and chucking it into the locker and slamming it shut. 

"You're right," Harry agreed, know exactly what he had to do. "I need to call my mom. I'm joining her competition team."


	2. I get so lost inside your eyes

The worst thing about Louis knowing Harry's secret is he's gotten even more obnoxious. Keeps talking about the upcoming competition and how he's going to place first whenever he sees the green eyed boy within hearing distance. And even then he raises voice even more to guarantee that Harry can hear him. The only thing he can do is roll his eyes at him. 

He knows exactly what competition Louis is talking about, he's registered for the same one. But that's not his main focus right now. 

He never has to worry about dance. 

What he has to worry about is balancing dance and football now that he's committed to his mother and joining the competition group. He knows it's possible, but he's passionate about both and he isn't about to let either team down. The upside of having a mom who owns a dance studio is that Harry can use it when ever he is able— which ends up being right after football before Anne has classes and right after when she is done for the day. Since competition group meets on Saturday's Harry tends to come in after they end for the day. He works on his routine, polishing his arabesque and landing his more complicated leaps without fail. The drive for this to be perfect and without flaw was all because of Louis. 

Louis and his obnoxious self. Louis and his loud mouth. Louis with his beautiful eyes and lovely smile. 

Harry wants to crush him, beat him, put his arrogant self in his place. 

—- 

One Saturday Harry arrived to the studio earlier than normal, finding his mom at the check in desk as she chatted casually with the receptionist. The two of them looked up and Anne beamed when she saw her son walk through the door. 

"Perfect timing!" She greeted, pulling him to her side and pointing at what they were looking at on the Reception's computer. "We might need you to do a second category. A duet; you and our other best dancer. They said any pairing will do and we will need to join this category it might be what we need to take home the gold."

"Mom you know how I feel about–" Harry started before his mom held a finger up to his lips, silencing him. 

"The boy you're going To be partnered with isn't going to say anything. He's very sweet— helpful too, when you aren't around." 

"So you want me to choreograph a dance with someone I don't even know, just to guarantee our win." 

"He's our best dancer; practically carries the entire team on his shoulders." 

Harry sighed deeply, knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to talk his mom out of this. Her mind was made up, there was no changing that. "When do we start?" Harry asked after a moment of processing this. 

"As soon as possible. If you want to head to the studio and get warmed up, I'll send him in once he arrives." 

Her son nodded, adjusting his dance bag on his shoulder as he made his way towards the empty room in the back. Once there he plugged in his phone and put on his warm up playlist before changing into his dance flats. He began with pliés, doing every position on his right at least three times before switching to his left. 

Harry started to do stretches with the bar when the studio door opened, he paid no mind as he continued his warm up as it was probably the person he was now partnered with. 

"Oh you gotta be shitting me," the voice called out into the room, causing Harry to freeze in the moment. "You're Anne's son? You?" 

"I should've known it was you she was talking about," Harry groaned, effortlessly lifting his leg off of the bar and turning to face Louis. "Everything she said was in line with your constant bragging." 

"At least she knows it's the truth," Louis snorted. 

"If i were you I would keep your mouth shut," Harry suddenly snapped. "I'm only doing this as a favor for my mom. If we're going to place we need to get along and that's only going to happen if you shut the fuck up." 

"Don't tell me what to do." 

Harry rolled his eyes, going back to his warm up when the music was suddenly cut off. A bass heavy song started to play and Harry knew that these next few weeks were going to be a difficult. 

—-

School didn't get any better. 

In fact it got worse. 

Louis makes it appoint to threaten Harry, without exactly stating why. Everyone who knew the two were confused on what could have happened between the pair considering they used to stay away from each other. Harry still tries to avoid Louis as much as possible, he really doesn't need this attention on him. At least not right now. 

Waking up everyday for school was a challenge. Getting to school was an anxiety attack waiting to happen. And school in itself was a nightmare. Harry was basically walking on eggshells waiting for Louis to go too far and spill his secret. There was a constant pit in his stomach these days and it was throwing him off of his game. Football practice was a mess, he was always messing up drills. Coach threatened to bench him for the upcoming game at least three times. Harry knows it's an empty threat, but how is he supposed to explain that his dance partner basically wants to sabotage his future. 

"Styles!” Coach yelled, throwing his clipboard on the bench. “That’s the sixth pass you missed, what’s going on?!” 

“Sorry coach,” Harry replied, walking off the field and removing his helmet. “I have a uh... big project I need to work on. It’s been taking up a lot of my focus” 

“Right now your focus should be the game on Friday, not some stupid project.” 

“Right. Sorry again.” 

“Just... hit the showers Styles. You’re done for the day— but tomorrow I expect your mind to be set on the game and not whatever else.” 

“Yes sir,” Harry mumbled, cheeks heating up in embarrassment as he slumped off the field towards the locker room. Once he was alone he chucked his helmet against his locker and sat down on the bench. Every emotion he has felt since Saturday started to consume him as he let the tears fall down his cheeks. This was never supposed to happen. His life was never supposed to end up like this. 

The doors to the locker room slowly opened, and Harry quickly wiped his tears away. The last thing he needed was to have one of his teammates catching him in this fragile state. “The fuck you want,” he snapped, furiously taking off his cleats and chucking them in his bag. 

“My mom let me have the car today— I was going to offer you a ride to the studio after practice. Since the bus won’t come until later and I know that there’s a half hour between classes that we can use to rehearse.” 

Harry snapped his head up, glaring at the intruder. How dare he show himself after everything he’s done. “You’re joking right? This is a joke... right?”

“I know we didn’t start things on the right foot, but if we want to take the gold we need to get along. Think of this as a peace offering.”

“A peace offering? I don’t know if you saw what happened out there but I’m on a fine line with Coach right now and if my Juilliard audition tanks football is all I have left to get into a good school. I knew doing dance again was a bad idea... I should have never agreed to help.” 

“You’re really going to give up?” Louis asked, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the lockers. “Just like that because things aren’t going your way? Why do you even keep it a secret? You’re obviously a better dancer than me and it’s something you’re passionate about... why’d you stop?” 

Harry shook his head, not wanting to explain the pain he went through all those years ago just because he wanted to share his passion. Instead he wanted to focus on the one thing Louis said. 

“You think I’m a better dancer than you?

Louis let out a quiet chuckle at that, lightly kicking Harry’s foot in a teasing manner. Maybe. Just maybe things will be okay.


End file.
